godly_studentfandomcom-20200215-history
Cultivation World
It is a Realm Higher than that of the Earth, In that place you can find these Powerhouses. The Cultivation World is very big, so much that no one knows how big it is. But everyone knows that certain places contain lots of destiny. These dangerous places are called deathlands. These deathlands have a high likelihood of spiritual veins. The most well-known location would be Spiritual Region. Locations * Spiritual Region: Spiritual Region is an extremely mysterious and large region. Over there, the spiritual Qi is very dense. It’s a lot denser than most places in the Cultivation World. However, it is also very dangerous. Because of the denseness of the spiritual Qi, a lot of beings inside have a high cultivation level. Forget Foundation Establishment Realm demon beasts, there are a ton of Golden Core Realm demon beasts instead. However, there are also a lot of treasures. Therefore, even though everyone knows that the place is very dangerous, a lot of them are still willing to go in. * Five Element Fantasy Region * Darkness Region * Fiend Abyss Region * Antiquity Ruins * Death Forest * Barren Grotto Deadland, as the name implies, is an uninhabitable area. These places would usually be filled with emptiness. It has never been or seen anyone who would be able to return from these deadlands. What’s inside, no one knows. Powerhouses The Cultivation World have four secluded sects. They are mainly made up from righteous, neutral, nefarious, devil. They are Limitless Palace, Great Buddhist Temple, Black Sky Sect and Demonic Palace. They have long secluded themselves. Therefore, they are addressed as the secluded sects. The ten great sects are Tianshan Sect, Cangling Sect, Shushan Sect, Kunlun Sect, Huaxian Valley, Tianyin Sect, Aurotic Temple, Netherworld School, Blood Slaughtering Palace and Evil Spirits School. The ten great sects include all the righteous and demonic sects. However, they don’t coexist together. If you were to ask who are the ten great righteous sects, they would be the same, but also including Spirit Tool School, Pill Concoctions School and Purple Cloud Sect, replacing the three demonic sects Four Secluded Sects: * Limitless Palace * Profound Heaven Sect * Blood Demon Sect * Budhism Fahong Temple Ten Great Sect: * Kunlun Sect * Shushan School * Huashan Valley * Tianshan Sect * Cangling Sect * Tianyin Sect * Aurotic Temple * Blood Slaughtering Palace * Netherworld SchoolNetherworld School * Evil Spirits SchoolEvil Spirits School * Mad Demon Valley Nine Great Aristocratic Families: # Chen Family # Nangong Family # Shangguan Family # Situ Family # Ji Family # Feng Family # Dongfang Family # ?? # ?? Currency In the Cultivation World, all of us use spiritual stones and spiritual crystals for transactions. The spiritual stones and crystals are classified into high, medium and low grade. A high-grade spiritual stone would exchange for 100 middle-grade spiritual stones or 10000 low-grade spiritual stones. The spiritual crystals are on a higher grade than a spiritual stone. Therefore, a low-grade spiritual crystal would exchange for 100 high-grade spiritual stones. And the exchange rate between each grade for the spiritual crystal is also 1:100. A low-grade spiritual stone would exchange for roughly 100 low-grade Qi Gathering Pills, 10 middle-grade Qi Gathering Pills, or a high-grade Qi Gathering Pill. But with top-grade Qi Gathering Pills, which are hardly seen, you would probably be able to exchange each pill for three low-grade spiritual stones.Chapter 181 Trivia * In Cultivation World, killing someone for his property is a common thing.Chapter 182 References Category:Universe Category:World Category:Cultivation